


Whispers from briefcases

by Luckyrabbitfoot



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Adding other tags later, Chapters seem to be varying in lengths #sorrynotsorry, M/M, Mentions of anxiety/ panic attacks, Mingyu is stupid, Sexy times arrived., jihoon has dilf energy, mafioso jihoon, please bear with, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyrabbitfoot/pseuds/Luckyrabbitfoot
Summary: “Y-you one of them Kkangpae bastards, huh?” His heart thumps at his ribcage. He lets go of himself and throws his hands up and he looks like a peacock in his dazzling, sequinned jacket with his arms that are batting about his sides.“You gonna take all of my money, yeah?” He slurs. He has 600,000 won (plus change) in his wallet along with his sexy black card. Mingyu cannot tell if he has rustled his current enemy, so he tests the waters and he lets out a strident “YA?!”, to which the gunman instantly steps forward. He hits Mingyu with the side of his glock. Bevvied Mingyu did not stand a chance. Mingyu is now unconscious. His Pride in full glory, in an alleyway, surrounded by his own piss and being robbed of everything on him.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Batman

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever has decided to read this...thank you and good luck. This is my first work and I would really appreciate feedback lol.

Mingyu lives in Luxury. He lives un-sustainably and buys whatever the fuck he wants. He is ruined and it is Not because of his own hard work but that of his grandfathers own blood sweat and tears, that Mingyu can fund his diabolical expenditures. Weekends spent in hotels, drinking more than should be consumed on the regular and waking up in a room of naked people. This is Mingyu’s life and when Mingyu finds himself at gun point, off his face with his hand messily directing his pee in as straight of a line as he can get it, he has absolutely no idea of what he should do. 

He had heard from his friends who aren’t really his friends while at a one of his “get togethers”, that there was a gang in the area that was preying on the drunk moneybags and running them down on all of their belongings. Said friends had been doing coke in the VIP section that Mingyu had paid to rent. With their eyes blown wide and the dim glow of the tacky red LED floor-lights, it had felt like he was being told a ghost story.  
“Some of them were beaten half to death!” Screeches one acquaintance Mingyu can’t remember the name of. “They’re said to appear from nowhere and just...just beat the shit out of you!” A concoction sloshes in his glass and some drips to the pleather of the booth they’re lounging in.  
“Like Batman?” Mingyu flickers his eyes to the stranger that had yelled over the loud head ache blaring from the speakers.  
“No not fucking- yeah alright like Batman, then.”  
“Yeah I heard something like that too, stopped carrying too much on me just in case.” Pipes another. He’s wearing an open necked blouse with a print that makes Mingyu’s eyes hurt. Legs crossed and suffocating in ripped jeans and arms draped over an abundance of cushions. His father works for Mingyu’s father. He is only here because Mingyu lets him. “So that’s why I’m covering everything again?” Mingyu says and everyone laughs.  
_Scumbags_ , Mingyu thinks. _Fucking scumbags_. 

“Y-you one of them Kkangpae bastards, huh?” His heart thumps at his ribcage. He lets go of himself and throws his hands up and he looks like a peacock in his dazzling, sequinned jacket with his arms that are batting about his sides. “You gonna take all of my money, yeah?” He slurs. He has 600,000 won (plus change) in his wallet along with his sexy black card. Mingyu cannot tell if he has rustled his current enemy, so he tests the waters and he lets out a strident “YA?!”, to which the gunman instantly steps forward. He slaps Mingyu with the side of his glock. Sober Mingyu might’ve stood a chance. Bevvied Mingyu did not stand a chance. Mingyu is now unconscious. His Pride in full glory, in an alleyway, surrounded by his own piss and being robbed of everything on him. 

When Mingyu wakes up he is blinded by white light. A clinical smell in his nose and unfamiliar pressed bed sheets under his bare arse. His brain aches and when he taps his cheek there is a sharp jab that spreads and dulls throughout the right side of his skull. He groans but continues to press the area to inspect the degree of damage. He needs a mirror, like right now. If his face is broken beyond repair then he will gladly go full _hikikomori_ and never return to the smarmy social circle he identifies with. This face has had him street casted countless times and he wants to keep his reputation up as the “Ultimate Catch”. Mingyu does not believe in being tied down, much to the knowledge of his previous bed partners.  
His attention is directed elsewhere, however, when he hears the soft creak of the hospital door opening and gentle footsteps that could only belong to Minghao. Minghao who has been with Mingyu since birth, a best friend and confidant; someone that Mingyu trusts with his life. Minghao peers up at Mingyu and releases a sigh that could only be compared to that of a worried sick mother. 

“Mingyu I was so worried I thought you’d NEVER wake up-“ A pen is sloppily chucked in the direction of his head. “What was that for?” He inquires, his eyebrows pinched.  
“Shut...shut the fuck up.”  
Minghao blaring a confession of how deathly worried he was for Mingyu’s well-being had made his brain feel like it was being paste-ified by a pestle, his skull the mortar that was containing all of the brain-paste.  
“You nearly DIED Mingyu! Hypothermia, head trauma...Half submerged in a sea of piss! Mingyu I was told I was turning purple with worry! That’s not even a thing but it was happening to me! I was turning purple!” He jabs a finger at his own chest with each syllable.  
“You were turning purple because you won’t shut the fuck up.” Murmurs Mingyu from where he had mashed his face into his pillow to drown out Minghaos ringing drivel.   
“Do NOT speak to ME like that!” Minghao grabs Mingyus shoulder and wrenches him open like a clam. Mingyu lazily bats at him but he can tell there is no use in fighting Minghao when he is like this. Determined and strong-minded. Would do well anywhere if only he had Mingyu’s social skills. _It’s why we fit so well together_ , adds Mingyu to himself. He appreciates Minghao’s concern, honestly he does, but right now his mind is having a boxing match with the the words being thrown at him. So he tells Minghao to _quietly_ give him the run down of what happened while he was out of action for 2 days and to then just leave him be for a while. Minghao tells him not much other than that his parents had been to visit, separately, and left nearly as soon as they came. Figures. He tells him that none of his belongings have been located and the thug left no traces. Mingyu does not tell him how much he had on him. Also, Minghao mentions that his father has banned him from any form of reckless behaviour for 2 months (Minghao raises an eyebrow at Mingyu and eyes him beadily). Mingyu will not take this seriously and will lie that he is being good as gold.  
Minghao holds up a straw to his mouth and Mingyu sucks the cup dry. He proceeds to tuck Mingyu in tightly and smooths greasy, straggly hair from his forehead. It’s nice being taken care of. Minghao whispers a petite “goodnight” and disappears with the cup out the hospital door, not before turning the lights off and leaving Mingyu to sweetly drift off.

So while Mingyu dozes in a private room at a hospital in Gangnam, an organisation is adding his 600,000 won to their “earnings”. An important man is also being handed a brand new smashed iPhone that contains things Mingyu would rather never let see the light of day. Things that if let loose, would ruin his familial empire and the reputation of every relative and anyone related to his grandfathers corporation. This phone means a lot to Mingyu. It means a lot to him but he’s dumb and reckless and drunkenly pees in alleyways in snobby areas. Mingyu doesn’t know it yet but he is about to end up in the depths of a swamp he never imagined himself wading in.


	2. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this took so long I was just trying to find myself in the right mind frame to write it lol. I had a really good first draft but it didn’t save so have this, which is written from what I remember of the first draft lmfao.

Mingyu spent the night and checked out of the hospital hastily. Minghao had left him change for a taxi and a note that said nothing more than a “see you soon”, a little cartoon in the corner Mingyu had smiled at. He had hoped Minghao would’ve been there when he woke up to continue to care for him, to help him into the shower, to wash his hair, to tell him gossip from the workplace- _you know they did it in her office? We only found out because the nasty bastard couldn’t keep his mouth shut, terrible isn’t it?_ And Mingyu would just nod and agree. But Minghao is an employed young man and has no time for washing the hair of others. 

He had been questioned by the police early in the morning but had nothing to say to them. He had been blind drunk and later unconscious. _The guy was like a shadow_ , Mingyu said, _like Batman_. And the police had told him they would file a report and keep an eye out for him, but they had been anything but enthusiastic. 

Mingyu easily hails a cab and glides in. He thinks about home: his two bedroom apartment on the 20th floor of a 25 floor building. He thinks it’s ok. Comfortable. His father pays for it and in return Mingyu helps out at the company with small stuff like sitting at the head chair at important meetings his father is too busy to attend. No one bats an eye around here. They all know him. Mingyu pays little attention and reports what he did hear to his father and at the end of the day it’s a win-win. Dad gets his work done, and Mingyu gets his apartment.

He doesn’t notice they’ve pulled up outside the apartment. The smooth driving Honda-Civic had lulled him into a lucid state. The cabby coughs once. Twice, second time a little harder. Impatient, Mingyu thinks. Mingyu had been playing with the skin around his thumbs and winces when he assesses the damage. He asks the cabby for the price and rummages through his pocket for the change and counts. Minghao was 2 won short.   
“H-how much was it again?” Mingyu knows how much it was, can see the price displayed brightly on the dashboard. The cabby gives his price and spies Mingyu through the rear-view mirror. Mingyu starts counting again, murmuring loudly so the driver can hear. “I- I am afraid I’m 2 won short, sir,” it’s safe to say Mingyu has never been in this situation in his life. Ever. He is mortified. “But, I can go up and get you the rest I live on the 20th floor it’s like, what? 5 minutes? I can get it to you-“ the door clicks. The cabby must have taken in Mingyus disheveled appearance, his black-eye and the strange acidic smell, and motions for him to get out and Mingyu pauses before he registers what has happened. He hastily tumbles out of the smooth Honda-civic and politely closes the door. He bows at a 90° angle and waves while grinning as the driver peels off.   
The lift is slow in this place and Mingyu would rather not wait with the elderly woman from 2506 that chats at him about her boring middle aged children. So he takes the stairs in twos until he can’t and has to drag himself by the railing. He is heaving by the time he reaches the 25th floor. He thanks the Gods that his place doesn’t need keys and is passcode reliant or else he might’ve made him and the other 376 residents homeless. Arson.   
The jacket is flung in the direction of the washing machine and his face is directly planted into his soft, luxurious goose feather cushions that are scattered on his grey low back couch. He breathes in the smell of cotton-scented detergent and sighs deeply and starts to drift off when his iPad starts to ring.   
He pops up and snatches it from his pristine glass coffee table. It’s a FaceTime call from Minghao which he begrudgingly answers. He says nothing but peers over the edge of the camera and raises an eyebrow.   
“Your phones gone too remember, this was the only way I could get in touch.” “Hm.”   
“Shut up Mingyu I was just calling to see if you had gotten home safely...” the words start to blur into background music as Mingyu thinks about his phone. His precious phone that contains valuable information.   
”Uh...HELLO? Mingyu? I’m TALKING? So as I was saying-“ 

“Shut up Minghao my phone. My phone, Minghao.” Minghao looks at Mingyu as he silently frowns at something off camera. It takes Minghao a minute to register what Mingyu means before he too is starting to sweat.

  
“Oh my God, Mingyu.”

“Shit shit shit shit SHIT!” He boots the coffee table. It doesn’t shatter but he’s still brought back to his senses. He starts to pace about his living room as Minghao rattles off ways of getting the storage back. All of them bullshit and un-worthy of any effort.   
“W-w-well-“ Minghao sighs and places his hand on his forehand, “What did you tell the police? Did they have any idea?” Mingyu just glares at him.   
“I was DRUNK AND UNCONSCIOUS!” He barks. “Besides he was dressed head to toe in black and there wasn’t a symbol or anything. No tattoos or patterns.” Minghao runs his hand through his brown hair that’s been a little longer these days. Mingyu thinks it looks good and would compliment him on his good looks if it wasn’t for the fact his very important phone is missing. He starts to breathe heavy and he has to put the iPad down to concentrate on not suffocating. He tells Minghao he will try to figure something out and that he “needs a break” and ends the call.   
He strips off and runs a bath and waits in his undies, hovering over the tub. He comes back to reality when he notices the water is running down the sides and grapples at the knob to turn it off. He inhales deeply. Underwear off and water at the right temperature, he sinks in. He closes his eyes and views flashes of what he remembers from that night behind his eyelids. Still nothing. He huffs and sits up and spends the next hour wondering if the man had unlocked the phone yet.

Out the bath, he stands in front of the stove. Eyes the pans. Glares at the herbs and ingredients, and spins to grab his laptop. He orders in plenty of dishes and a large size coke and enjoys himself. He deserves it. He spends the rest of the day napping and playing candy crush on his iPad until the sun seeps into the skyline and shuffles off to bed. His large, empty bed, that reminds him of how lonely he is. He was supposed to bone the other night but was preoccupied with being beaten up. Simple hookups worked for Mingyu. They supplied him with a momentary bliss that he would cling to and take with him until he found another human to touch. None of it was romantic or even healthy, but Mingyu was...satisfied. 

He made a list of things to do tomorrow, including getting a new phone, and lumped over to his side to watch out his panoramic window. Lights on other buildings acted as the stars to the neat, navy-black sky. He misses the moon and an arm appears to grab the remote for the blinds. He turns over and falls asleep to the distant sound of cars and his own, hushed breathing.


	3. BANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was... a whirlwind to make and post. First draft I deleted and... GOD anyways SORRY THIS IS SO LATE <\3  
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT

When Mingyu wakes, the first thought he has is to call Minghao, which he realises he cannot do so instead he video calls him. The black screen of the pending call reflects his puffy, grumpy face: he feels how he looks. Minghao accepts the call and a face that is eerily similar appears. Mingyu snorts.

”Eh, what you laughing at?” Mumbles the doppelgänger.   
“Nothing nothing, I’ve just had an idea.” Mingyu shuffles until he’s properly sat up, white sheets scrunched around his torso.  
“Oh God...”

”It came to me in a dream” he swallows,“and I think we should meet up with these guys like, seriously meet the-“

“Oh God. Please no, please please please PLEASE.” Minghao clasps his hands together and his eyebrows crease. 

“Think about it, Minghao. If these guys are getting big in the area then surely someone we know knows who they are. It’s like  _ Facebook  _ downtown everyone knows everyone. And with that I’d be able to nicely bargain with Mr. Boss man and just say ‘hey that phone was gifted to me by my dead grandmother’ or some other bullshit and he’d just hand it over and then I can safely put this all behind me.” 

“Who uses  _Facebook_?”

Mingyu just stares at him.

“Look, if you just do a little bit of Googling, snoop around a bit, make a few calls I’m sure we’ll find something.” 

Minghao groans and rolls his eyes, “Why ME?” 

“Because...who ELSE?” 

Minghao is unimpressed and there’s movement from his end. Mingyu is now watching Minghao make coffee with his fancy little coffee machine in his fancy little kitchen in a fancy little navy night robe. He can also see parts of Minghaos apartment including the misty Seoul skyline that can be seen through the large expanse of window that spans the whole wall. Mingyu watches, feels himself get a little lost in the view, and lets Minghao do what he needs to do. 

After a short while of listening to the dull whirring of the coffee machine and the soft pads of Minghaos bare feet, he appears: Coffee in hand, Minghao slips onto a barstool and takes a thoughtful sip from his mug. He sighs. 

They’re silent for a minute, Mingyu picking at his fingers again before Minghao frowns at him for it. 

“So where should we start?” 

Mingyu peels into his brown turtleneck and pulls through. He’s wearing black jeans, a pair of winter boots and a flying jacket he’s had for years. He waits a second before grabbing his tight-knit grey scarf and his sheepskin gloves. The weather’s been harsh recently. 

He pulls open the fridge expecting at least something edible but a pack of cheesy singles, soju and bottled water don’t make for a very satisfying breakfast. So he leaves breakfast, checks himself in the mirror  _the bruise makes me look fucking stupid and ugly_ he adds to himself, and then snatches his keys and makes his way down.

Mingyu steps out onto his road and his face pinches. He pulls his gloves on and starts into the freezing, unforgiving wind January’s part of winter brings. He has no idea what time it is and didn’t bother checking before he left so if he’s late he’s blaming Minghao for having him out the house before 11. 

Mingyu isn’t enjoying the walk but he is appreciating the sights around him of crisp grass and frozen trees against the monochrome backdrop that is grey sky and even greyer buildings. He stops paying attention to the ice below him and his lack of caution has him flying upwards, whipping his hands from his pockets to F.O.O.S.H. safely. He hears his cheek slap shockingly against the black ice and groans. He slowly rises then pats the now tender area underneath his eye while mumbling to himselfand checks to make sure no one saw his early morning catastrophe. He dusts his pants off and reluctantly heaves himself up the rest of the hill, not without mentally placing curses upon Minghaos head.

He’s panting by the time he reaches the bus stop and he plops down onto the bus stop bench, he knocks his head back heavily against the glass and groans again. He also realises he has no idea what time the bus arrives and pushes off to read the time table. A minute passes and without knowing what time it is or even what bus he needs to take he sits back down and tells himself he’ll just get whatever bus arrives next. Mingyu knows downtown like the back of his hand, wherever he ends up he’ll always find his way back.

Soon enough a bus stops and Mingyu rises. He motions for the school girl that had also been waiting at the stop to get on before him, to which she blushes and politely nods before entering.  _ What can I say? I’m a gentleman  _ Mingyu thinks and grins. 

Mingyu follows on and is instantly asked “single or double, son?” by the bus driver.

“Ah...how much are they?”

The bus diver gives him a strange look and tells him the prices, he has no idea why they’re different so he picks the cheaper one and fishes out the correct change; luckily he has enough this time. 

Mingyu bows and makes his way down however he quickly turns back after the bus driver calls for him. 

“You forgot your ticket, son.” The bus driver smiles fondly as his face heats up. He mumbles a  _ thank you very much _ , smiles shyly, rips the ticket from the machine and swiftly finds a seat at the back of the bus by the window. 

As Mingyu watches Seoul pass by with his head gently resting on the window he notices his breath fogging up the glass. 

He smilesand starts writing words and drawing patterns, the artistic side of him being brought out. Mid-masterpiece he notices he’s in the area of the place Minghao said to meet and jumps up to press the bell: a light  _ding_! 

Leaping off into ankle height snow and waving goodbye to the friendly bus driver, he feels better. 

He reaches the place Minghao mentioned and he nosily peers through the store front before seeing him. 

Minghao doesn’t look up from his I-Pad as Mingyu sits down.

“You’re late. I already ordered for you, it’s a surprise.” He says.

Mingyu just hums and takes in the café. 

It’s a nice place. It’s pretentious hipster-modern with stripped-back bare corkboard details on the counter and industrial accents such as the black wire bulbs that hang from the ceiling. Mingyu likes it.

“So I thought about our course of action,” he scrolls down the I-pad. “We need to visit Mr Sons and ask around, maybe see if there’s any daytimers who may have any information...I know it’s early but they serve early bird mocktails so I’m sure there’s  _ someone  _ there.” 

The waitress comes over with their order and Minghao pauses to look up and smile and thank her, she blushes and scurries off.  _The Minghao effect_ ,  Mingyu muses . He pushes a small cake slice and a tall glass filled with something caffeinated towards to Mingyu and tells him  _ it’s lemon, it’s your favourite  _ then flicks back to his iPad. 

“I’ll send a few texts out, a few calls here and there, could e-mail too.” 

Mingyu hums again. He’s enjoying the cake, his empty stomach welcoming the tart sweetness of the lemon icing. 

“Once you’ve finished that-“ Minghao looks up and Mingyus plate is clear bar a couple of crumbs. He raises an eyebrow and Mingyu shrugs back, still chewing the huge chunk he had stuffed his face with. Mingyu opens his mouth to shout at him and a crumb falls out that he picks up and fits back in. Minghao is disgusted and tells himself to never take Mingyu with him anywhere ever again. 

“...uh...so, as I was saying we just need to walk up to Mr Sons and ask if he’s had anymore gang activity nearby. I’ll do the talking and you can... just stand there and be pretty.”

“As pretty as I can be with two black eyes.” 

“Well, yknow... you’re always going to be handsome Mingyu, the black eyes give you a...ruggedness. A ‘I’m hot, aggressive,  _your mother warned you about _ _me_ ’  type vibe.” Minghaos nodding his head encouragingly and pouting his lips like a gossiping housewife. 

“Sure Minghao, let’s go with that.” 

They arrive at Mr Sons half an hour later (Minghao drove and laughed at Mingyu for panic buying a single ticket) and Minghao pushes through the front door with a confidence that could rival a WWE wrestler entering the ring. There’s faint music playing and Mingyu feels instantly at ease, Mr Sons is a go to place for a night out and Mingyu’s a regular. 

“Hey boys, you’re here early.” They’re greeted by a friendly face.

Minghao pulls a tight smile.

“What can I get-“

“Seokmin we’re short for time so can I just ask you a few questions?” Minghao cuts in.

Seokmin looks to Mingyu and pulls a face. Mingyu just shrugs and winks at Seokmin to which he blushes a little.

“Sure, hit me.” 

“Has there been any... _ suspicious _ activity recently? Anybody in particular that’s caused a fuss?” 

“Uh... I mean what would be classed as suspicious we have dealers here every night.” He laughs but shuts up when he notices Minghao didn’t find it funny. Mingyu grimaces at the awkwardness.

“Well apart from Mingyu getting the shit beat out of him... not much but I’m sure-“

“If you’re looking for the Kkangpae that’s been hanging round you could just  say so .” Adds a bar fly slumped on the mahogany counter. 

Minghao raises his eyebrows.

“And you are?” 

The drunk looks up.

“A customer.”

“Well that’s helpful,” Mingyu mumbles under his breath.

“I know them...the guys. They do business round here, hooked me up once or twice with a bunch of  _ cool stuff _ .”

“Is that all you know? Anything else?” Minghao is scribbling everything the guy says. 

“Well I know if you’re looking for a fight then I’d advise against it... they’re fucking crazy... looks like your friend already knows that though.” He chuckles, cheeks red. He roughs a hand through his scruffy hair and when he lays his head back on his hands he looks straight at Mingyu.

“You want something from them, don’t you?” 

Mingyu slowly nods.

“Well they’ll be here tonight I can tell you that.” He peers at Seokmin and covers his mouth with a hand. Mingyu notices a ring on his ring finger.  _Scumbag_.

“By the back door, ask if there’s any new stuff and they’ll take you to some of the lads who sell... Make sure you bring enough though, shits fucking expensive.” 

The slob winks at them and Minghao nods, thanks both Seokmin and the scumbag and turns to leave.

“Mingyu wait, are you coming tonight?” 

Mingyu looks at Minghao who doesn’t say anything.

“Yeah, we’ll be here.” He smiles handsomely and they make to leave. 

The bass is heavy and it feels like they’re inside a drum when Mingyu and Minghao push into the club. Of a day, the bar is just pleasant white couches and the bar; nothing worth noting. But it all changes of a night... It comes to life. The couches get moved to the side and the low, flashing lights submerge Mingyu in a scarlet glow; twinkles off his diamond necklace. He’s dressed in a loose fitting, ripped, swamp green jumper, wrinkled sparkly jeans and rocker Chelsea boots. Stacked, chained, bracelets decorate his wrists. He looks HOT. Minghao’s good looking too, in his silk shirt that hangs off him enticingly and tight, ripped jeans with a thick belt. Heaps of jewellery and chunky, midnight black trainers. 

As the red glow encompasses him, Mingyu is taken back to sitting around with the strangers before he was beaten up, but he’s not scarred or on edge. He still sees this place as a second home. 

Mingyu starts moving his head to the beat, it’s Azealia Banks ‘Luxury’ and it’s definitely a song Mingyu can dance to. Minghao tells him they didn’t come to get shitfaced but, nevertheless, starts dancing too and soon enough they’re both rubbing up next to strangers in the centre of the dance floor. They haven’t bought drinks but Mingyu still feels drunk on the intense beating of the music and the thrill he gets from the strangers grinding up on him sets him on a high. It’s house songs Mingyu can’t remember the names of but each song is good so he gets lost in it. Lost in the pleasure. He looks straight up at the centre-most spotlight and closes his eyes to bask in the glow until he lazily scans to the upper level where he spots a figure, he can’t make out the mans face but something tells him the man is definitely looking at him. It turns him on a little bit, being watched by a unknown figure like a predator. Mingyu smiles alluringly and bites his lip  _ I know you’re watching me _ he thinks to himself. 

“Gyu the back door’s open, we should go.” Minghao barks into his ear. 

Mingyu winces and turns to Minghao to shout at him but notices the man turn away from the window.

Fuck, just as it was getting good. 

He can’t be mad, this wasn’t what they came to do so he weaves through the crowd of bright blurs and sloshed drinks until he reaches a blinking exit sign. There’s a group curiously hovering around the door but Mingyu pays no notice to whatever kind of queue it is, and proceeds to barge right outside, Minghao calling after him hurriedly. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?” 

“I wasn’t waiting.” Mingyu shrugs 

“YEAH? OH YEAH? RIGHT OK-“ Minghao instantly stops when he notices three men huddled around a dumpster, like seagulls around dropped chips. 

“-oh.” Minghao fixes himself, Mingyu just gulps. * Cough cough* 

“ We wanted to know if you have any  new product in today.” He holds his head up and looks the middle guy right in the eye. Mingyu has dubbed these guys the three little piggies, and this guy is a prime hog roast- he’s built like if John Cena and a bear had a child. 

Hog roast drops his cigarette and grinds it down slowly into the ground, he picks out a new set and looks up at the both of them, the other two hold back as he walks a bit further. He’s rolling up a new one and licks the seal when he’s right up in minghaos face. 

“ _New product_?”

“Mmh.” Minghao says with as much confidence as he can muster.

“How much’re you offerin’?” He peers at Mingyu which causes shivers straight down his back. 

“How much are you charging?” Minghaos chest rises.

He laughs before he says “1 and a half million.” 

“F-for how much?”

“10?” He looks back at his groupies. They nod. “10.” He grins at the pair of them. 

Minghao coughs again. 

“Well...” he looks at Mingyu,  _stop looking at me I can’t help_.  “we would like to see your boss so we co-“

The man laughs harder, the tag alongs chuckle too.

“You want to meet  _Boss_? ”

Mingyu pictures a mean old grump in a spinny chair, possibly a white cat to top it off. 

“And  _ why _ would you want to do that?”

“Well you see, we have something we’d like to discuss with him concerning different matters-“

“Territory? You’re not ‘avin it.”

“N-not that either it’s more...personal, so if you would just let us-“

“You think we’d just  _let you_?”

Mingyu notices how much this man talks in italics. 

Minghao sighs with frustration and his fist clenches. The man notices.

“Heh am I annoying you, am I?”

“No sir, I would just like to discuss with your boss something that would be easily solved if you would . Just. Let. Us. In.”

Mingyu glances at how Minghao starts to heat up, he doesn’t do well under stress and would rather use his fists.

“Look,  _sir_ , we need to see him. It’s like, seriously urgent.” Mingyus face is doing something shockingly similar to a smile, but that would imply he was happy about the situation he was currently in.

“Hyung, Boss did say he was expecting someone.” Baldy may as well have whispered.

John CenaXBear mutant raises his eyebrow.

“Sorry hyung.”

He sighs, “...you’re not wrong. But these guys? You sure it’s them?”

“Well we haven’t had anyone else here for anything but drugs, hyung.”

“Hmm.” He analyses them.

“Well fuck it ahaha!” He smiles stupidly, arms spread wide before the two head in the direction of a door off to the side, assuming Boss will be just inside.

That is, before a hand shoots out and Mingyu feels his small intestine might have just exploded.

“HANG ON! Hang on.”

He smiles cunningly at Mingyu. Mingyu nearly cries.

“Not you, just him.” He gestures to Minghao, whose jaw drops. 

_ He’s not going to bargain this, is he? _

_No_.

...

“Fine. Fine okay.” Minghao looks at Mingyu sternly and nods once before being escorted through the door. Mingyu feels like he will never see him again.

Over an hour later and Mingyus head is bobbing into his chest as he gets close and comfortable with a dumpster. Just as he goes again, a SLAM shocks him like lightning and he scrambles to his feet, hands out in front of him for whatever form of self defence he can produce. 

Minghao is transported out of the rusty, blue door. Two biggun’s heave him out and he steps quickly to keep his balance. 

Mingyu is over in a flash to hold him.

Minghao spits at the men who huff and storm off up the steps inside. The door closing behind them with a petty bang for a second time.

“WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK-“

“I’m fine, Mingyu. I was able to secure ameeting time for you-“

“FUCKING WHAT?”

“You’re going to meet him. To discuss. Said he didn’t want to talk it out with me. Dunno why.” He spits again, it lands near a trash bag. His hands are on his knees and he is sweating profusely.

“A-anything else happen? You look like you’ve just been FIGHTING, Minghao!”

“I’m  fine , seriously Mingyu. Nothing happened it just got a little hasty at the end,  Boss  said he had other arrangements. Think he figured out I wasn’t who he had scheduled to meet.” 

He rolls his eyes. It’s been a while since Mingyu has seen Minghao this ruffled, so un-put together. It’s shocking, if he does say so himself. 

Heartbeats coming to a rest, he speaks again.

“So I’m...meeting him?”

“Uh huh. And you CANNOT fuck this up.” He points at his chest. 

“Ah, fuck Minghao that hurts.”

“THATS ALL IT TAKES MINGYU? YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN A-“

“GOD, okay OKAY!” 


	4. 4-7-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a trigger warning there are multiple mentions of panic attacks here and other things that relate to anxiety etc.  
> I’ll update the tags.  
> Hope you like it! <3

Minghao expressively told Mingyu every detail about the meeting on the journey home. From how many people were in there, to what they looked like and to know which ones Mingyu could possibly take on in a fight; which was one...and he had a prosthetic leg. 

“What if he like, took it off and started hitting me with it I’m sure that would hurt?”

Minghao just rolls his eyes.

As minghao pulls up outside, he tells him about  Boss . Mingyu is told how to act and how to go about meeting a  jopok  boss. 

_ So it’s a jopok? _

_ Mmh. _

But Mingyu is nonetheless excited to meet this man that was able to leave even Minghao in quite the state. Minghaos brief description of the man was cut short by how little Minghao could see of him, he said the lighting was dim and that he could only make out some distinctive features.  _Ah well, I’m meeting him anyway aren’t I_?  Thinks Mingyu.

“I won’t come in because it’s late and you’re meeting him tomorrow at 2 so you need rest.” 

“Oh that’s- TOMORROW?”

“Yep!” Minghao smiles brightly at him. His mouth turned up so far that Mingyu can feel the mockery radiating from his face. 

“But how do I...Hao he’s going to want money! How much money would a jopok boss demand for an iPhone?” Mingyus eyes are blown wide and he’s leaning right though Minghaos car window, he looks truly baffled.

“Oh... well, um. How much do you have left in your savings?”

After Minghao had left, Minyu wandered into the spare bedroom; the one with the safe. Mingyu knows his grandfather passed on A LOT of money to him over the years, so much that he doesn’t even want to know- he doesn’t want to know how much he is worth in dirty money. Every won stained by crime-soaked hands. Mingyu can’t think about that now, he just has to take as much as he can without it being suspicious and then try to concentrate on the main task at hand: getting that phone back.

Mingyu closes his eyes and forces the password out from memory. It’s the birthday of his old, dead family dog. A pet gifted to him by his parents to keep him quiet while they worked. He misses her.

The safe clicks and the door releases, he grabs the door to fling it open and count whatever’s inside.

“Holy shit...”

There’s more money in this safe than Mingyu had first imagined, so much that Mingyu feels instantly burdened. He wishes he hadn’t checked as the paranoia is settling into his bones and clenching up his throat. He feels like he’s choking and imagines a rope around his neck, tightening and tightening until he can no longer breathe. He’s grasping at his throat and the tears in his eyes blur his surroundings and he feels like he’s already dead. He lies down on the chaise and through unfocused eyes, he attempts to do his breathing exercises. In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8. 

In 4, hold 7, out 8. 

4-7-8.

He repeats until the noose loosens and the feeling flushes from his bones. He can breathe again. He lays tiredly on the long couch, a leg hanging off and his socked foot placed on the ground. He stares at the ceiling and reads the bumpy surface until he drifts into unconsciousness. 

He wakes the next day in he same position but a little stiffer than he was last night. His neck cracks and his arm feels numb. He complains at the feeling.

He shuffles over to the kitchen, Waving his IPad and sets it on the counter. It’s 10 o’clock in the morning and the blinds aren’t drawn and he smells. Coffee will have to wait, a shower is immediately necessary. The warm spray frees his constricted muscles and he starts to feel more like himself. He sings a tune as he scrubs vanilla body wash into his skin and lets the spray fall into his hair and drip down into his eyes. Shampoo seeps through his eyelids and with a sudded hand he reaches up to wipe it out but an instant sting has him throwing his hands up and instead flinging the shower door open, patting about the bathroom for a towel.

_ You’re a fucking idiot, Kim Mingyu _ he says to himself.

He braces himself on the sink and glares at his reflection to really hammer home how serious this is, how much he needs to concentrate and prepare himself for one of the most dangerous encounters in his life. 

So he furiously brushes his teeth and blow dries his hair before slapping moisturiser over freshly washed skin. He needs to cover the bruises or he’ll look like an idiot. Makeup was a simple interest of his, he knows bits here and there so considers himself lucky when he remembers his concealers in a bag on his desk. 

He picks a simple suit, one he’s worn before a few times but is by no means his favourite. He hates how boring it is but that’s exactly what he needs right now: a clean, crisp, professional image.

It’s marl grey, matched with a tie the same colour along with a pressed white shirt. His hair is scraped back from his forehead, Although personality demands that he leaves a string hanging. Gangster style.

“Minghao, what time are you picking me up?!” He shouts to his iPad from the other side of the room, he is currently brewing camomile; to soothe his nerves. He spots the leather briefcase lounging on his couch and tenses. 

“I’m here, gyu!” 

“Shit.” The tea forgotten as he bolts downstairs to catch the ride that will take him to his possible demise. 

“So...”

Mingyu doesn’t know what to say. He has the briefcase in hand and he feels stupid. He feels fucking stupid with his makeup and shitty hair string and boring suit that all comes together to make him feel like a try-hard. 

“They won’t think I’m trying too hard will they?”  
“Not unless you give them reason to think so.” Minghao answers well and Mingyu now feels he has less to worry about.   
“So are you ready? I’ll be out here.” Minghaos not looking at him but is instead staring holes into the steering wheel.   
“I’m okay, I can do this. I think.”

“I love you, okay?” Minghaos looking at him now and he almost looks like he’s about to cry.

Mingyu gulps “I love you too.” And he’s out the car and making his way into a high-riser that that must be at least 50 floors.

The receptionist is polite but eyes him strangely and Mingyu hopes it’s not because of how he looks. She questions him but Mingyu has all of the answers so he relaxes a bit. This wasn’t a set up, It’s not a trap. She points him towards a set of burly guys posted near a set of elevators and he inhales nervously, praying to himself to not cause a scene and end up dead before he even reaches the 15th floor.

He scurries across the atrium like a mouse and the guards huff at him.

“What you here for, kid?” Tweedledee asks him.

“I need the 15th floor.” Mingyu is hoping on his dead dogs grave that his polite, tight smile is believable.

A long pause has him sweating.

The twins eye each other.  
“Alright.” Says Tweedledum.  
And he passes into the elevator where he can prepare his introduction in isolation.

The 15th floor couldn’t arrive sooner and who must be Boss’s assistant, peers at him from above perched glasses. 

“And you are?” 

“K-Kim Mingyu.”

“Kim Mingyu? Kim...Mingyu...” his fingers clack on the keys of his computer.

“2 o’clock?”

“Yu-yes.”

“You’re early. Should be okay though.” 

“D-do I just go in? Or...”

“Please wait a moment.” He points to a couch.

A shiny badge reads  _ Wonwoo _ . He’s handsome but Mingyu assumes him to be too uptight. Not his style.  _Wonwoo_ picks up his phone and in a hushed tone, tells Boss he has a guest. 

“One moment, please.” He smiles at Mingyu.

A moment later a BANG startles Mingyu and he jumps to his feet. A stranger is ragged by guards from the only door on the floor and shouts and screams at whoever’s inside. 

“YOU’RE A FUCKING BASTARD! I’LL CURSE YOUR FAMILY! CURSE YOUR FUCKING LIFE! FUCK YOU!” And he is dragged out the reception door. Mingyu does not want to know what will happen next. 

He looks at Wonwoo who is peacefully tapping at his computer keys. He notices Mingyu and peers at him again. 

“You can go in now.”  
_But I don’t want to_ . He pushes open the door.

He stops just short of the entrance as he sees him lounging in his luxurious office chair which is placed behind a smart, smooth, glass desk.

So this is him. Boss. A short and stocky man with a height often discussed behind the hands of gossiping slackers and new comers, who have not yet understood that the height of this man does not do his immeasurable presence justice. 

The man never smiles and his pale, youthful skin is marred by furious lines from a serious scowl; not angry but never happy, Mingyu guesses.

Mingyu bows and receives a generous grunt in his direction. Mingyu stands and pulls his suit jacket to a position it was already in. Mingyu waits patiently. Mingyu starts to sweat. The man has not spoken a word and is fingering through documents that must be very important if they capture the Boss’ attention more than a chaebol prince who has come to propose a deal, suitcase full of what is probably lots and lots of money. Nevertheless, Mingyu likes his confidence. This man knows his worth and is so self-assured, he can ignore Mingyu and his suitcase full of band-spangled wons. 

“I am not ignoring you.” Boss says.  _ So he reads minds _ , Mingyu thinks. He speaks low and grumbles and oddly, it fits him well.

In conclusion, this mans age shares no correlation to his character. Mingyu knows he is young for a head since he was briefed by Minghao on what to expect, and Minghao had briefed him better than he had first thought. He knows that had he not been told about what to expect, he might’ve undone the mould on his own cast and  just  might have ruined the operation by acting way out of what Boss seems to require.

“So you’re here to make a deal are you, Mr. Kim?”

“Yes. Yes I am.” 

Boss is handsome. He’s the type Mingyu would dub  would fuck me well . He sees broad shoulders and a thick chest. He can’t see his legs but he imagines them to be strong and wide. He can’t tell how tall he is but Mingyu knows he is much taller than him. It doesn’t matter, the guy is sexy as fuck. Jet black hair styled in a loose part and he is stuffed into a grey, herringbone blazer with an impossibly tight, black shirt underneath. A black tie runs down his front. 

“Your friend said it was about a phone, correct?” 

“Yes well, it’s a funny story” he laughs, “you see...well I was beat up. By one of your guys. I think-“

“You think?”

“Well-“ he sighs “I know you’ve been active in the area so I assumed it was one of your guys...”

“You are right, it was. I can have him brought in to apologise if you would like?”

Mingyu knows that by ‘apologise’ he means something much more sinister.

“No oh my God it’s fine aha. I’m like, totally over it. Ahah.” He scratches his neck and nervously flicks his eyes around the room.

“Look at me, Mingyu. What’s in that briefcase?” 

“It’s uh- it’s money.”

“And how much money would that be?”

“Like... a lot. I have a lot.”

“So does that mean this phone means a lot to you?”

“Yes!” He switches back into character, Boss’s tone and way of speaking is like that of a parent talking to a child and it makes Mingyu squirm. “That phone? It was gifted to me by my late grandmother so I would really appreciate if you could just give it back to me in exchange for this rather large sum of money.” He cheeses at Boss. Prays it works. He seems to be doing a lot of praying. 

“Well Mingyu, you see I can’t do that.”

Mingyu stares blankly, his jaw hanging.

“Close your mouth, it’s rude.”

His jaw snaps shut and a bead of sweat rolls down his back. Mr Boss’s tone was dangerous. Dangerously scary and... sexy.

_ Oh here we go. _

Boss stands and walks towards him. He’s... much shorter and his head just about reaches Mingyus shoulders, but Mingyu feels absolutely dominated. Every inch of his body is frozen. This sharp, piercing stare shoots right through his being and he cannot move at all however the man stalks him, prowling round the office and picking up things just put them down again. Mingyu feels like he did on the dance floor. Pinned in place like prey. 

“I’ve already checked the phone, Mingyu.”

He gasps. He’s totally fucked.

“And I’ve already had a buyer. There’s already a deal settled. You’re late.”

He doesn’t know what to fucking do he’s about to piss himself, this is the end. This is the fucking end and Mingyu is about to lose everything. He’s about to lose his house, his car (that he can’t drive anyway without the fucking keys), his inheritance, whatever it is he calls family, and his reputation. He’s treated like royalty amongst his peers, but now? He’s nothing but a laughing stock and to people like that boy at the party who Mingyu always saw as below him, he’s pitiful. Truly rich scum.

He hasn’t noticed how roughly he is breathing until the other man is stood in front of him holding his shoulders and telling him to  fucking breathe already. 

Instead, his pace quickens as he realises that he’s in the office of a jopok boss who could kill him right then and there if he wanted to and hide his body where no one would find it. 

He’s pushed over to a plush couch and is instructed to look at this man in the face. He’s crouched in front of him, Mingyu is looking at him through swirls and from this point of view he isn’t so scary. He isn’t hard and mean, he’s just a 30-something man in a suit that’s too tight for Mingyus well-being. Thinks about how the strange swirly filter he is looking at him through makes him look stupid and it makes Mingyu feel dumb. He thinks of his breathing exercises. 

In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8

In 4, hold 7, out 8

4-7-8

The light from behind him tells him there’s a window and he turns to see the view. It’s shocking how high up they are but Mingyu is soothed nonetheless. To know that he’s not far from home. Or what he calls home.

“Are you okay now?” Calls a firm voice. Its not as cold as it was before.

Mingyu wipes a tear and mumbles a wet “yeah.”

“Good. Stand up the meeting time is nearly over.”

“Wha- what you can’t- we’re not done I-“

“We are done, Mr. Kim.”

“No please, please I seriously need that phone you can’t just- it’s not yours to sell! It’s not yours it’s MY fucking phone!” He’s angry at the confidence now. Doesn’t like how entitled this man thinks he is.

The mans eyes grow dark and Boss is back now. Mingyu knows he shouldn’t press further but he can’t help himself, he was never one to hold back.

“You think you can just take that from me and sell it off? I payed hospital bills and now I’m paying you. Give me the fucking phone back.” The tears have gone now but his voice is still cracking. He sounds pathetic but he’s still trying.

“I’m not going to do that.” A low, icy voice tells him. 

“I don’t care because you will. You saw what was on that phone right? You know? So you should know that I need that fucking phone.” He’s bright red in the face and his suit jacket is tossed by his every move, the matching tie swinging from his neck. 

“Why should I give a shit about the trouble you’re going to get into. Thought you were rich.” He scoffs. He’s got a dialect, a thick busan tongue. Normally, Mingyu would be turned on but he’s too furious to feel any attraction to this bastard currently. 

“I won’t be if you let that phone go anywhere it’s not supposed to.” He steps towards him. 

“Give it back to me.”

“No.”

He lunges at him. He expected he might be able to get at least one hit but is instead knocked down instantly. He feels the bruise on his eye ache horribly and he groans. He slouches down next to the couch and the atmosphere instantly darkens. A hand grabs his hair and he sees Boss breathing thoroughly through his nose. 

“You try that again and I’ll break something. You hear me?”

Mingyu can’t speak so he nods dumbly. 

He leans closer and whispers closely into his ear “and try not to be so obvious.” He looks down and let’s go of Mingyus hair, and Mingyu immediately flickers his eyes down to see himself hard in his pants. He inhales sharply.

“Come back next time and we will properly discuss this. You’re obviously in no fit shape to do so.” 

“W-when... when will I-“

Boss sighs and shrugs his blazer off and roughly pulls up his sleeves. Mingyu feels achingly hard at the sight. 

“Hmm... let me check.” He wanders over to his desk where he casually flickers through a journal. Mingyu is still sat on the floor, recovering from what had just happened. 

“Next Tuesday, 4 o’clock.”

It’s not a question, Mingyu has no say.

“O-okay.”

He stumbles out of the building with messy hair and his pants feeling uncomfortably tight. He spots Minghao who perks up and reaches to open to door for him.

“So? How’d it go?” He looks at him expectantly.

“I...I need to go back. Next Tuesday at 4.” 

“Oh...” Minghao looks pensively at the steering wheel. “Are you ok?” 

“I will be.” He answers vaguely. He knows it will leave Minghao worried as all hell but he doesn’t care, he’s too shaken up to lie about the tightness in his gut and around his throat. He’s ashamed of himself really, how could he lose face to the point of having a panic attack and sobbing in front of the very man who has him in this situation? Mingyu doesn’t want to answer. 

It’s now Tuesday and Mingyu doesn’t know what to wear. He’s browsing through his extensive wardrobe and picking articles up just to discard them in the direction of a building pile. He had showered and ate breakfast peacefully, had pondered how to do his hair over a cup of camomile he hadn’t been able to drink last time. He knows this time will be different, it has to be. He will leave his hair down and wear black to come across as more aloof than he had last time, maybe it will make the last meeting look like an anomaly and show to Boss that Mingyu isn’t a fucking crybaby who can’t hold serious conversations with important people. 

He had planned on black but the only black suit he had was the one he wore for his grandmothers funeral and was about 3 sizes too small. He thinks about calling Minghao on his new phone he had bought with the new credit card he had gotten himself but thinks about how hard working Minghao is and knows not to bother him. The only other contact he could trust was Junhui. He sighs.

Not ten minutes later Junhui barges in through the front door with his spare key Mingyu hadn’t known he’d gotten for himself.

“Fucking stinks in here Mingyu.” He grimaces and puts his stuff down, he had brought a plethora of bagged suits and a bag of what must be ties as Mingyu sees one brightly coloured and patterned with mini rainbows. 

Mingyu gapes at him. 

“I brought whatever I thought might fit, anything that seemed remotely you and anything that I thought you’d look hot in. So basically my whole wardrobe!” 

“Thanks Hyung.” He can’t say much more. 

“Well come on then! I’ve missed your closet.” And he starts off in the direction of Mingyu’s bedroom. 

Junhui dramatically flings everything he is carrying on the bed and opens the curtains extravagantly to which Mingyu winces and reflexively covers his eyes. 

“Your eye seems to have gotten better.”

“How did you know about that?” 

“I stalk Minghao’s twitter.”

“But you guys-“

“I can  _ miss  _ him Mingyu. Even if he is a stuck up bitch I would gladly open my legs for him again any day.” 

“-he tweets about me?”

“There’s someone he continuously refers to as ‘The Nobhead’ and it’s not me, he’s too petty to even mention me. I just put two and two together. About a week and a half ago he said ‘The Nobhead’ had been in a bar fight and ended up in hospital, said he came out of it with a black eye.” Junhuis eyes sparkle with a knowing glint and Mingyu knows theres no point in telling him what he’s getting ready for, Junhui already knows the full story.

As Junhui holds the ninth smart shirt he has, one with a dark paisley print, the doorbell goes. They look at each other with equally confused faces and Junhui once again tosses the shirt to the side and rushes to the door. 

He doesn’t bother to check the peephole and when he opens up Minghao is stood there with a set of suits on hangers and a travel size suitcase. Junhuis mouth unhinges and Minghao blinks rapidly before he huffs and brushes by him and Junhui is left holding the door awkwardly. 

“What is  _ he  _ doing here?” 

“I thought you’d be busy.” Mingyu answers meekly. 

Minghao scans the room and sees the numerous expensive shirts and pants and ties he knows all to well and his mouth up-turns. 

“I brought some clothes.” He almost whispers. 

“Yeah it’s- Junhui hyung brought some too I think we’ve got something together.”

Junhui appears at that. He stands in the doorway of the bedroom with his arms crossed and a cold face Mingyu doesn’t see on him often, if ever. Minghao rolls his eyes and Junhui wordlessly walks over to the scattered clothing and starts picking them all up. He hands him the paisley shirt and a pair of black slacks then frantically snatches a matching blazer and throws it all in Mingyus direction. 

“Minghao did you bring that brown belt, y’know the one I always borrowed?” He doesn’t look up from where he’s still sweeping the floor.

It takes Minghao a second but he still replies “yes. Yes I did.” And he looks at Mingyu before turning to the suitcase and rooting through until he finds what he’s looking for. 

Mingyu dressed, he picks up the briefcase and ruffles his black locks for a bit of volume. He pinches the blazer on one side and turns to his guests with a beaming smile.

“So? Do I look good?”

“I dressed you of course you look good.” 

Minghaos face is unimpressed and Junhui smirks, he knows he secretly likes it they weren’t attracted to each other for nothing. Junhui also likes to put it down to his dazzling charm and ability to pour a good dirty martini. 

“Well...I’m off! Well  we’re off.” He looks at Minghao who fails to give a convincing smile. 

“Hyung you can let yourself out I know you’ll probably want to look through my clothes for something to take with you, you’ve always liked my stuff.” 

Junhui doesn’t say anything but gives him a knowing look. 

“GO you’ll be late for big bad _ Boss _ .” He starts to shoo the pair of them out the door. 

“How do you know about that? Mingyu did you- how does he-” Minghao becomes alerted and looks from Junhui to Mingyu and back again. 

“Bye hyung, see you later! Come on hao we’ll be late!” Mingyu drowns out Minghao and drags him out of the apartment and right out to the car where he instructs him to get in and just drive. 


	5. Noisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn. It’s just porn I can’t say anything else. I wrote this while listening to the Kai ep so...yeah. It’s also a little shorter since I just had no effort to write any more of this chapter.

Jihoon is ripping his gloves off, his tie hanging from his mouth as he receives a call. He had just finished a job inside the old set of abandoned office blocks just over the dirt path he was standing on and was looking forward to going the fuck home. With no free hands, he sighs and looks over to Wonwoo who has lit a cigarette. Wonwoo takes a drag and looks at Jihoon as if to say  _ you looking at me? _ And Jihoon knows it’s no use asking. He drops the bloodied plastic gloves, flings the tie over his shoulder and pulls his phone from his back pocket. 

“Who is it?” He asks gruffly. 

“Just me Boss.”

Jihoon has no idea who it is but guessing they have his number it must be someone who works for him.  
“Yeah what d’ya want?” He nods for Wonwoo to pass him a cigarette, he places one in his mouth and lights it for him to which Jihoon grunts his thanks.  
“There’s a man waiting for you at reception. Says his name is Kim Mingyu, I don’t know what he wants but he won’t leave. He’s- _ah sir please wait_ -“

“Is it him? Hello? Are you there? Boss is that you?” It’s Mingyu on the other end of the phone, he sounds out of breath but it’s obvious he’s angry.  
Jihoon looks down at his wristwatch and sure enough the hands say half four.  Shit.

“Mr Lee? You didn’t hang up on me did you? Where are you it’s half four and you’re not here. You didn’t trick me did you? Please say this isn’t some mean joke-“  
“I’m not tricking you, Mingyu. Calm down I’ll be there now, had a previous engagement that’s taken longer than I thought it would.” He forgot.

“You better be here quick I’m all ready for you to be here and I feel better than I did last week. I won’t go all nuts on you like I did last time.” He laughs a little but it’s awkward. Jihoon huffs an attempt at a light laugh.

“I’ll be there soon.” Jihoon buttons him and heads to the other side of the Honda. It’s an unsuspecting car, it keeps them from any curious looks and Jihoon feels comfortable enough to get from A to B in it. Jihoon had reluctantly learnt to drive and, in contrast to others like him, he never understood the car thing. His parents had never had a car, and he doesn’t see how a flashy one could come in handy in any shape or form- if anything it makes him a target. 

They buckle in once Wonwoo finishes his cigarette and drops it to the dirt path. He starts the engine and the car crawls off the path until they hit the quiet main road.  They leave behind a dead body and no evidence.

When they pull up outside the office, Mingyu is waiting outside impatiently by tensely sitting on a bench and bouncing his leg. He perks up when he spots Jihoon and bows politely before Jihoon speaks.

“Come on then.” He heads straight through the doors leaving Mingyu bewildered and jogging to catch up to him.

“So you’re not going to...apologise?” 

Jihoon raises an eyebrow and Wonwoo’s face twists to hold in laughter.

“Apologise for what?” He teases.

“For- for being nearly an hour and a half late? It’s extremely rude, but I guess my opinion means very little to you.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t.” He smirks.

They enter the elevator and Mingyu glares holes into Jihoon’s head the whole ride up, Wonwoo notices and splutters a little before covering his mouth and passing it off as a cough. Jihoon looks at him cluelessly and Mingyu’s laser beam gaze flickers over to him. He coughs once more before apologising. He still can’t fully control his slight smile, however. 

On their floor, Wonwoo takes a seat behind his desk and watches as the two enter the room.  _ This should be interesting. _

Jihoon throws his blazer over the back of his looming office chair and takes his place on his throne. Mingyu stands before him, clutching the briefcase and scowling at Jihoon with all his might. Jihoon can’t find it in himself to feel threatened since Mingyu looks like he has the violence capability of a door mouse, some might argue his tall stature would give him an upper hand but Jihoon can already tell he has no idea how to use it to his advantage.  _It’s all about weight placement and hitting the right places_ he recalls. 

So, as Mingyu looks like he plots Jihoon’s downfall, Jihoon reclines in his chair and begins the meeting. 

“You can sit down, Mingyu.” 

“I don’t want to.” He responds simply.

_So he’s the petty type_. 

“Ok, how about you tell me how much money you have in that briefcase.” 

“I-“ he looks down at the briefcase, “I don’t know, you can count it. It’s worth like, more than me and my family will be pissed if they ever find it’s gone- which they won’t they never visit but just in case they ever needed it or called me-“

“Don’t worry Mingyu, we can count it.”

Mingyu visibly relaxes. 

“Look, Mr. Lee...Boss...what do you want me to call you?”

“Mr. Lee is fine.” 

“Ok Mr. Lee. I desperately need you to give me that phone and if this money is not enough for you to change your mind then I don’t know what else I can do. I can’t give up on this so I either become a nuisance for you, or you think of something I can do for you that will help me get that fucking phone back.” Mingyu looks nervous but he lifts his head out of dignity. 

“Let’s count it first and then we can see.”

Jihoon lifts the bill counter from a bottom shelf on his neat bookcase and heftily sets it on his desk. Mingyu flicks open the briefcase and reveals the seemingly endless amount of notes. Jihoon begins the count.

They’re there for quite a while and at this point Mingyu has opted for a seat on the pleather couch, he picks at his nails and every now and then peeks at Jihoon who just adds more bills to the machine. Jihoon watches him sometimes too and notices he’s wearing a nice suit and that his semi-bouncy curls give him a charming appearance. He’s handsome, very handsome. Very much Jihoon’s type. Jihoon also likes the way he chose to wear nice clothes, it gives him the impression he dressed to impress him. He can’t stop himself from smiling softly when he sees Mingyu pouting. 

Jihoon is staring at Mingyu when the final bill slips through and he reaches for another pack, only to notice there’s none left.

“Oh, it’s done.” He says.

Mingyu stands immediately and brusquely walks over to him and looks at him expectantly. 

The machine reads  _ 105,000,000 won. _

_Holy fuck he really knows nothing about this type of shit. What an idiot_.  Jihoon thinks to himself.

Jihoon stares at the mass of wons in disbelief and questions why Mingyu would bring so much. But Jihoon’s not a nice guy, and as charming as Mingyu is he still has a job to do, so instead of asking him he schools his features and shrugs his shoulders. 

“Look, Mr. Lee it’s all I have on me to hand...I have my parents savings but they won’t give me the password. I’m totally not trusted with that stuff they think I’m a  rascal , they hate me!” Mingyu’s eyes are pleading and he puts his hands together, praying for Jihoon to have mercy on his poor soul. 

Jihoon stands there with a hand on his chin and a semi-scowl that makes Mingyu nervous and he starts to move closer towards him.  
Jihoon lifts a set of bills just to absentmindedly flick through them and toss them down again. Mingyu watches him intensely and he places his hand on the desk, just slightly within Jihoon’s personal space; a bit of pressure.

He rubs his hand across his jaw before he notices a twinkle in Mingyu’s eye. The atmosphere thickens.

Mingyu gulps and his eyes lower. He leans a bit further.

“Mr. Lee...do you like men?” 

Jihoon freezes at the bluntness and is utterly stunned. He hadn’t expected the man to have the confidence to ask him such a thing, it hadn’t even crossed Jihoon’s mind.

“Why would you ask such a thing?” 

“I want to know, will you tell me?” Mingyu plays coy and his voice is honeyed.

Jihoon inhales and attempts to steel his features. “I do, in fact, like men Mr. Kim. May I ask what that has to do with you?” 

“I’m just curious.”

Mingyu turns and sits against the desk with his hands gripping the edge, he looks up at Jihoon coquettishly. 

“I also like men, Mr. Lee.”

Jihoon can’t look at him and proceeds to mess with the placement of the wons just to keep his hands and attention anywhere that isn’t Mingyu. Jihoon can’t lie, he is attracted to him. Mingyu who stands tall and tanned with shiny hair, angled eyebrows and pretty eyes: he’s a wonder. 

So Jihoon indulges the pretty boy before him by licking his lips, lifting his head and narrowing his eyes at Mingyu to challenge him.

“So? What now?” He checks Mingyu out from head to toe painfully slowly. 

“Hmmm... I’m not sure Mr. Lee. What do you have in mind?” 

It’s Jihoon’s turn to swallow thickly, he was never good at flirting however Mingyu, on the other hand, seems to be an expert. Jihoon feels himself flush and despises how embarrassed he is. 

All of a sudden, Mingyu has his hand on the waistband of Jihoon’s pants and glides his finger gently across the rim. He is dipping his toe in Jihoon’s waters and Jihoon cannot lie, it’s working well. He licks his lips again as his throat dries and if he gasped quietly, it’s just between the two of them. 

The two of them in this room that Jihoon had soundproofed years ago for the utmost privacy- not a soul can hear what happens in this room from the outside. 

Jihoon huffs, throws his head back to quickly contemplate what he is about to do, then grabs Mingyu by the shoulders and forces him down to lie back against the table. Mingyu smiles devilishly and spreads his legs so Jihoon can fit between them.

“Is this what you want, Mingyu?”

“Uh huh.” And that’s all it takes before Jihoon is pulling Mingyu up to kiss him roughlyand rubbing him through his pants. Mingyu throws his head back to moan and his eyebrows crease in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Mr. Lee. You don’t waste any time.” 

Jihoon starts kissing down his neck while Mingyu undoes Jihoon’s belt. Like a light switch, they’re desperate and rubbing up against each other with Jihoon finally undoing Mingyu’s own pants and freeing him. It’s a little dry for Jihoon so he spits into his hand and takes them again to set a moderate pace. Mingyu sighs.

“That was so hot... fuck.”  


Jihoon smiles slyly.

After a short while of simply jerking each other off and moaning softly, Jihoon leans down again to nip up Mingyu’s neck. He pictures him bent over the desk, ass up and waiting for Jihoon to ruin him... so Jihoon pulls away and scurries over to the other side of the desk to find his wallet. He rapidly searches through the draws and Mingyu lets out a sob. “Mr. Lee what are you doing....” he huffs “get back here!”

“ ‘M getting lube and a condom.” He gruffs.

“You’re gonna fuck me? Man, I got lucky today.” He smiles blissfully and pants heavily with a hand on his stomach.  He’s waiting for me to touch him Jihoon adds to himself. 

He spots the wallet and holds it up in victory then pulls out the one condom and lube packet he keeps in there. He’s lucky he had them today, he’s not one for regular sex.

Returning to his rightful place between Mingyu’s thighs, he shuffles Mingyu’s pants down the rest of way and stands there staring at him in his semi-nude glory. He glides his hand up Mingyu’s stomach and takes the paisley shirt up with him to catch a glimpse of the rest of his body. He seems to work out but he’s not shredded, he just has nice, slight definition around his stomach and Jihoon moves higher to splay a hand across a pectoral. He feels Mingyu’s nipple and is delighted at the discovery of him being especially sensitive there, as he gasps sharply at the touch.

“Turn over for me.” He says lowly.

Mingyu hastily turns and is just as Jihoon had pictured: bent over and waiting for him.

Jihoon runs a hand over Mingyu’s ass and slips up to his hip and grabs the flesh there. He slides back down and smacks him on his bare skin, the area reddening in the shape of his palm. Mingyu groans and moves about impatiently and Jihoon notices him trying to find friction on the desk. 

Mingyu looks truly pitiful.

“M-Mr. Lee are you going to use the condom or what?” 

“I’m enjoying the view, what can I say?” Jihoon chuckles as he spanks Mingyu again. It shuts him up. 

Mingyu bites his lip to keep himself quiet as Jihoon spanks him a few times more, the sound of skin on skin is getting him excited for what’s about to happen to him so he turns his head back in an awkward angle and raises his eyebrows at Jihoon.   


Jihoon narrows his eyes and slaps him harshly to finish dramatically which makes Mingyu choke on a moan. 

“Mr. Lee please...please get your fingers in me... please God.” 

“Hmm...” he pretends to think on it, “alright.” Jihoon coats his fingers and languidly traces around Mingyu’s hole before pushing in and punching another gasp out of Mingyu.

Jihoon fingers Mingyu open until he is pushing back against him and Jihoon is able to fit three fingers in comfortably. Mingyu whines repeatedly for Jihoon to  just fuck me already  but Jihoon wants to drag this out and really enjoy Mingyu. He knows it’s a spur of the moment thing but can you blame him? A pretty boy just offered his ass up free of charge, how could he say no?

Jihoon presses a little further, just to hear another breathless moan from Mingyu, before he’s pulling out, rolling on the condom and lining up with Mingyu’s hole.

“You ready, baby?”

Mingyu can’t speak, just sighs desperately. 

Jihoon pushes straight in with a stifled moan and smooths his hands up Mingyu’s back as he becomes accustomed to the drastic size change. See...Jihoon is quite the king when it comes to his size and feels a sense of pride at the tension he feels in Mingyu at the intrusion. Mingyu licks his lips and opens his mouth but no words come out- he’s a mess. That’s when Jihoon begins relentlessly fucking into Mingyu. 

They’re messy, loud and noisy and everything a quick, hard fuck should be. The gasps turn into more choked moans as they both reach their highs. Mingyu had started to drool on the table. The table starts to scrape against the floor. Mingyu’s hips become sore from the excessive pounding. 

Jihoon should change positions but he knows they’re both too close to care, so instead he roughly grabs Mingyu’s ass and spanks him. 

“Mr. Lee...m-mr...God...” 

Jihoon breathlessly chuckles, bends down and reaches to pinch a nipple as he speaks:

“Almost there...” he sighs “Mingyu?”

“U- uh huh, y-yeah.” They’re both panting and Jihoon’s getting tired but he still tugs on Mingyu’s cock, slams in harder and soon enough Mingyu is coming all over the front of the expensive desk. Jihoon doesn’t care if he’s sensitive as he continues his brutal pace and finishes inside of him. Mingyu is heaving from the overstimulation.

They both wince as Jihoon pulls out and tosses the condom in the direction of the bin. Mingyu lays boneless, still draped over the desk but with a dopey smile.

Jihoon is terrible after sex and is always awkward and moves stiffly, he doesn’t know where to look or what to say but Mingyu sits up before he can come up with anything.

“Have you got anything to wipe up with?”

“Uh... yeah, sure one second.” He pulls on his pants and barely fixes himself before opening the door just to be met with a shit-eating grin.

“Hello, Mr. Lee.” Jihoon blushes and the last waves of his high pass, he hadn’t realised Wonwoo was still here. Wonwoo peers through the office door to nod to Mingyu and greet him politely, who pauses like a thief caught red handed as he zips up his fly. 

“You’re still here.”

Wonwoo hums, “do you need anything,  _Mr. Lee?_ ”  Wonwoo’s grin is obnoxious and sets an angry flame burning in Jihoon’s stomach. Jihoon’s jaw squares.

“No, actually, I was just heading to the bathroom. Mingyu should be leaving now.” He gives Mingyu a harsh look. Mingyu stops buttoning his pants to hold his hands out incredulously. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll just go fuck off then.” He grabs his jacket and storms out of the office and right through to the elevator where he slams the ground floor button with his palm. 

“Mingyu, wait. Come here.” Jihoon says with his hands on his hips.

Mingyu pouts and starts pressing the button repeatedly for the doors to close but Jihoon storms forward to hold his hand against them. 

“Get out and come here.”

“I’m not your dog, don’t speak to me like that.”

Jihoon huffs. “Okay then, come here  please Mr. Kim.” 

Mingyu hesitantly steps out of the elevator and stands before Jihoon. He squares his shoulders and uses every inch of his 6 foot self to intimidate Mr. Lee, although his hands shake and his legs are weak from his orgasm. 

“What is it.”

“Give me your phone number, I want to...arrange some  _ things  _ with you.”

“Why should I?”

“Oh just give me the fucking phone Mingyu.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes however he reluctantly pulls his phone from his back pocket. They exchange numbers and Mingyu saves Jihoon’s name as ‘Mr. Miserable’. Wonwoo watches the interaction with subtle delight and enjoys seeing his Boss be so animated and soft-hearted and Wonwoo decides he likes Mingyu, along with the side of Jihoon he has been able to bring out so far. 

Mingyu disappears down the elevator and leaves a bewildered Jihoon who leans against Wonwoo’s desk with his elbow and pockets his phone. He turns to Wonwoo, blinks, then enters his office and slams the door. 

Wonwoo sees this as progress.


End file.
